La razon
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: ¿porque Harribel siempre pone sus brazos bajo sus pechos? Grimmjow decide resolver esa duda y saber la razon. solo que el resultado no era el esperado. Grimmharri.


**La razón.**

**Bleach no me pertenece. **

**Basado en una imagen en Deviantart.**

* * *

-Así se finaliza la reunión. Que tengan buena tarde, mis queridos espadas-Finalizo Aizen intentando hacer la mejor sonrisa paterna de todas. Pero no le funciono. A casi todos los Arrancars y Gin le dio terror esa sonrisa, parecía la de un psicópata con problemas de diarrea que se le ocurrió ir al baño de su jefe para dejar su desastre. Era de pura maldad. Yammy, Starrk, Szayel dieron una sonrisa temblorosa a su líder para que no creyera que estaban incomodos y posteriormente después irse como unos estúpidos, Ulquiorra, Zommari y Barragan le mando un huevo el asunto así que se fueron, Nnoitra espero un momento mientras veía como Aizen, Gin y Tousen se iban, cuando ya estaban saliendo por la puerta, el quinto espada les apunto con el dedo vulgar para después seguirle aun teniendo cuidado de que no le vieran. De verdad odiaba a esos putos Shinigamis hijos de la gran caca. Arranoiero disimuladamente se había quedado dormido…y se había caído al suelo así que nadie le prestó atención. Dejando únicamente a…

Harribel y Grimmjow.

Había una cosa curiosa sobre la tercera espada y el sexto espada, a la hora de la verdad, Grimmjow era un sociópata hijo de la gran ¡gata! Porque en cierto sentido, si uno lo pensaba mejor, se encargaba de causar desastres de una manera tan simple y en algunas ocasiones lo hacía a propósito. Al viejo estilo de la Troleada. Harribel por otro lado era una mujer muy reservada, tranquila y calmada pero…a la hora de la verdad igual tenía su lado…subnormal como los demás espadas ¿en serio no lo creen? Estamos hablando de un grupo que conformaban a un idiota grande propenso a la ira ,a un flojo de pacotilla , a un vejestorio más viejo que matusalén ,a un emo propenso a que un día se vuelva loco y nos mate a todos , un psicópata con el complejo de un enano ya que tiene una cosa grande y hace uno pensar que quizás este compensado algo ,un loco gatuno amante del desastre ,a un hombre con la orientación sexual al de una mariposa , un científico chiflado que se cree que es asexual y…simple ,un hombre de cabeza tiene una pecera. Por donde se mire ¡son unas pandas de gilipollas subnormales! ¿Y cuál es…la rareza de Harribel?

La mujer es super directa y falta de discreción.

¿Por qué dirán?

Tengamos por ejemplo una ocasión: Loly estaba tomando un baño pero no había toallas así que desesperada pidió a gritos que alguien le trajera una ,lo que Loly no sabía era que ese era el día de la lavandería ,la mayoría de la ropa sucia estaba siendo lavado por Ulquiorra y Rudobon ,los sirvientes de las noches pero ese no es el punto ,lo cual casi nadie tenía toallas limpias pero ahí está la cuestión ,Harribel si tenía toallas limpias ,tener como fracción a tres jovencitas con la mentalidad de un maní ha hecho que Harribel sea…paranoica a dejar que otros hagan cumplir sus peticiones ,en este caso lavar su propia ropa ,lo cual la rubia arrancar decidió ser buena y darle una toalla a Loly….lo malo es que Harribel también se estaba bañando y….directamente le llevo la toalla a Loly. Menos mal que no había nadie por ahí pero es un buen ejemplo. Por esa razón nadie casi habla con Harribel porque uno viene y le pregunta como estuvo su día lo que ella puede responderte con normalidad, sí, pero entonces viene con temas fuera de lo normal. Me refiero atemorizante como aquella vez que comento como se cepillaba los dientes, no era malo, pero eso nadie debía de saberlo.

Así que ellos dos, Grimmjow y Harribel, estaban ahí en la sala de reuniones completamente quiero y…sinceramente aburridos. Las reuniones de Aizen han pasado de planificar estrategias de batalla a…chismes ¿Qué mierda le interesaba a ellos que el Shinigami Abarai Renji uso una tanga en una borrachera? Según Gin para que puedan derrotarle fácilmente con un calzón chino. En verdad esos Shinigamis hacen que le quiten las ganas de…existir. Pero ya que podían hacer. Así que Grimmjow sintiendo el aburrimiento decidió simplemente ver a su acompañante. A la hora de la verdad, algunos de los espadas tenían un flechazo por Harribel…eso era debido que es la única mujer entre los espadas…aunque olvidando lo atemorizante referente a sus contenta de la mujer…pero igual era la única mujer entre ellos…maldita sea Aizen ¿Por qué no puso más chicas? Y Grimmjow tenía que admitir que a él también le gustaba la morena. Ese cuerpo de morir. Esa chaqueta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Esa hermosa cadera. Además tenía que admitir que en vestimenta tenia estilo y su cabello…oh, él no era de cursilería ¡les gustaba las boobies! Pero vamos, que algunas veces tenía sus momentos. También era bonitos sus ojos ¡era tan cool! Pero igual también le era genial su postura. Tan chica mala, tan firme, tan seria. A Grimmjow le venían pensamientos sucios respecto a eso. El cree que las serias son las más….Grimmjow detuvo su tren de pensamiento, había algo que recién noto en Harribel. Ella siempre está de brazo cruzado en ese estilo, poniendo sus brazos bajo sus pechos. Eso era curioso.

-Eh, rubia ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-Pregunto petulante Grimmjow mientras posaba su codo en el reposabrazos del asiento y miraba como en el asiento de su lado la rubia morena cruzada de brazos miraba un poco al vacío pero salió de la misma para después girar sus ojos hacia su acompañante. Arranoiero no contaba ya que estaba al otro lado debajo de la mesa abrazando con cariño una pata de una de las sillas mientras dormía como si fuera un bebe. Harribel alzo una ceja hacia el peliazul.

-¿Qué quieres, Sexta espada?

-Pues…me traía curiosidad pero ¿Por qué tienes siempre los brazos cruzados?-Señalo con el dedo Grimmjow mientras su expresión adoptaba a una de curiosidad y raramente inocencia ,ya que él era curioso en verdad y no tenía ninguna clase de segundas intenciones como usualmente hace o cuestiona las cosas. Harribel se dio cuenta y rio interiormente ya que quizás sea el único momento en que vera a Grimmjow con esa expresión, hasta desearía tener una cámara pero ¿para qué dañar el momento? Después de todo, a ella siempre le ha parecido que Grimmjow en el fondo de toda la basura que le conformaba como arrancar tenía su propio lado suave. Un lado que representaba a uno de esos gatos pequeños que hacía que hasta el más duro gritara como niña de cinco años un gran femenino ¡kawai! Y sería muy bueno verlo. Viendo que Grimmjow tenía simple curiosidad, decidió responderle…

A su forma brusca.

-¿quieres saber? Pues por esto…-Y así Harribel descruzo sus brazos. Y la nariz de Grimmjow exploto en un torrente de sangre que hasta choco contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación mientras a la vez, ignorando el hecho que se moriría desagrado, escuchaba en sus oídos los cantos de los ángeles. Ante los ojos de Grimmjow vio como en cámara lenta y con música suave de fondo Harribel separaba sus brazos y sus desconocidas, además de veneradas por un completo club de fans, delanteras caían del corto pero igual genial parte cortada de su chaqueta para ser expuesto al aire sin ninguna restricción. Y Harribel no usaba brasier. Grimmjow abrió la boca después de que su mente logro procesar pensamientos un poco más coherentes viendo ese par de pechos como si fuera el cielo. Porque para el sexto espada lo eran….como para cualquier hombre.

En serio que Harribel podía ser brusca al responder preguntas.

-Bueno, ahí tienes la respuesta….la verdad es que este traje es muy pequeño…y algunas veces mi mascara Hollow se acorta…pero bueno, espero que te haya servido de ayu…. ¿Por qué estas de pie, Grimmjow?-Pregunto Harribel notando como Grimmjow estaba ahora justamente a lado suyo de pies y cuando alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos del peliazul….se puso nerviosa ya que se encontró con unos ojos que gritaban ¡depredadores! Y es irónico cuando ella era un tiburón Hollow pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Grimmjow sonrió arrogantemente pero con fuerza para después lanzarse directamente hacia Harribel, la cual sin saber porque solo pudo chillar y así dar pasó…ehm….como sea…

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

-¡¿QUE COJONES CON AMARRILLO HA PASADO A MI SALON DE REUNIONES?!-Grito con histeria Aizen mientras jalaba con desesperación su bonito y bien cuidado cabello junto con casi todos sus preciados y leales, según él cree el pobre desgraciado, espadas mirando como el anterior salón limpio y ordenado ahora se encontraba literalmente vuelto un basurero. Hasta Ulquiorra podía jurar que hasta había sillas pegadas en el techo ¿Cómo era posible? Pero ahora que lo pensaban ¿no fue por este lugar que se escucharon unos raros gritos alrededor de la medianoche? Tousen y algunos otros mentalmente tuvieron que admitir que desde que Yammy ronca en las noches, cuando uno escucha el más mínimo ruido usaban tapones para evitar ser molestado por el ruido. Que nadie haya comprobado que era esos ruidos ya era mucha vergüenza admitirlo.

-Eh….disculpa Aizen-sama…es que…hubo un accidente…eh, anoche-comento para sorpresa de muchos a Tier Harribel salir detrás de un sillón siendo cubierta por una cortina de las ventanas del lugar, tenía arañazos por todos lados, su cabello era un desastre y el detalle más notable era que no tenía su máscara Hollow en su rostro. Lentamente, casi con miedo, igual salió detrás de la rubia Grimmjow pero el sexto espada tenia mordidas por casi todo su cuerpo, lápiz labial, liquido de procedencia desconocida, su cabello estaba desordenado y lo más importante, estaba desnudo. Al completo. Algo que causo que algunos de los espadas gritaran para después irse corriendo. Gin alzo una ceja mirando a los dos Arrancars por unos segundos antes de sonreír y alzar un pulgar a Grimmjow. Pero antes de que Aizen gritara—

-¡OH! ¡YA ES DE DIA! ¡Oh, hola Aizen-sama! ¡Tiene que saber el sueño que tuve!-Se despertó en un segundo Arranoiero estirando sus brazos siendo observados por los presentes. Aizen se giró a ver a Gin señalando al Arrancar de cabeza de pereza e incluso le señalo como si estuviera diciendo "¿y este subnormal que?" a lo que Gin solo contesto escogiéndose de hombros. El noveno espada ignorando la situación de la habitación y la notorio para uno y la casi para otra desnudez de dos de sus compañeros, se acercó a su maestro, le tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo comentarle su sueño sobre que una pantera azul comenzó a pelear lucha libre con un tiburón. Tousen con pena ajena decidió seguir a Aizen ya que el Shinigami renegado estaba gritándole a Arranoiero que le soltara siendo completamente ignorado por el arrancar, poco después Gin tomo a los restantes Arrancars, Zommari y Ulquiorra a que le siguieran. Harribel y Grimmjow así viendo que estaban solos se voltearon a ver antes de que Grimmjow sonriera con malicia.

-La próxima vez preguntare si bajo ese pantalón llevas ropa interior-Comento a su estilo Grimmjow con una duda real ya que…él se calló cuando recibió una cachetada de Harribel que si le dolió porque ella era muchísimo más fuerte que él. La situación de la habitación era una prueba de ello. Pero antes de decir algo miro como Harribel con lentitud regresaba detrás del sillón y le hacia una seña con su dedo índice. El peliazul sonrió igual mientras bajaba igual con la rubia. Harribel sonrió seductoramente. A la hora de la verdad, Harribel igual es romántica en el fondo.

-Ven y compruébalo sexta espada.

Y así….otro día normal paso en las noches…..con llenos de situaciones subnormales ¿pero quién dice que los malos no saben divertirse?...además ellos sí que le debían una muy grande a Arranoiero. El hombre raro de verdad era un santo cuando puede. Por otro lado, algunas dudas sí que pueden llevar situaciones buenas. Será otra ocasión para averiguar otro misterio de este mundo particular.

¿Cuál es el agite de Nnoitra y las mujeres?

Mi teoría es que tiene un fetiche pero quien sabrá la razón.

Fin.


End file.
